Jennifer Hooker
|episode_appearances=Example |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media= *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (© 1999 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Jennifer Hooker'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon (Japan) *Viacom |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |english_voice_actor(s)=Lisa Ortiz |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Example |other_language_voice_actor(s)=Example |age=12 |creator= |birthplace=Example |relative(s)=Example |nickname(s)= *Jennifer the Rascal *Pinky (by Ebony) *Aunt Jennifer/Auntie Jennifer *Girly/Girl (by Jet and Orbot) *Bossy |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5' 3") |weight=90ibs. |color_scheme=Example |hair=Light Brown (Sometimes Tan) |eyes=Blue |attire= *Light-green baggy turtleneck sweator with a jinx stick figures on it. *golden necklace with a red heart *light blue knee-lit pants *Green headband *White gloves with white-sock bracelets *White long socks *Green boots with Yellow-Green shoelaces |skin_group=Caucasian-American |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)=Team Carolyn |favorite_beverage=Example |favorite_food=Soft-serve ice cream |likes= |dislikes= *Morbis *Anyone who she thinks is in love with Gavin *The Nocturnus Clan *Anyone who threatens to seriously harm Gavin *Gavin "forgetting" about their date *Gavin being thoughtless *People thinking Gavin (or Mitchell) has turned evil or done something wrong *The thought of Gavin (or Mitchell) turning evil *The thought of Gavin with another girl *Wave making fun of Gavin. }} |skills= |ability_type= *Brains *All-Around }} , originally nicknamed Jennifer the Rascal, is a fictional character and the female deutagonist in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is a immature Caucasian-American little girl with a cheerful, competitive personality. Jennifer is known for her unrequited and obsessive love for the series' main character Gavin. They have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions, however, and are very good friends. During the series' early years, her appearance changed several times. Jennifer had a major long-standing crush on Gavin. Since meeting Gavin on Little Planet, Jennifer has become Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without.Mitchell Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 16. Jennifer is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and is full of energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Gavin makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him as she follows him everywhere. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Just as Gavin is the sidekick of Mitchell, Jennifer serves the same purpose for Carolyn and Amber. She is also the daughter of Mrs. Hooker. Jennifer debuted in the Mitchell Van Morgan main series in 1999. Her first video-game appearance was in 1999's Mitchell Van Morgan 2, Her second video-game appearance was in''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' along with Carolyn and she was first playable in 2000's Mitchell Kart. Amy has become one of the series' most popular and recognizable characters, appearing in dozens of main-series and spinoff titles, several comic book series, the -American anime nicktoon series Mitchell Van Morgan TV show, and the computer-animated Mitchell X. She has received a mixed response from critics. Although some found her cute and powerful, others criticized her for her voice acting and personality. She has frequently appeared in Mitchell merchandise. Concept and creation Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan In other media Occupation and hobbies Abilities Jennifer was an easily jealous young girl who is Gavin's crazy but limerent girlfriend with tough luck as her older self. She is also Carolyn's best buddy, Carolyn's Idolizer and Carolyn's jubilant teammate who had a sisterly love to each other (the same exact idea as Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly love). The bad luck of the group and she often accused the wrong person who did the crime, only by her intuition. She also had a tenacious infatuation with Gavin. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble Gum, When she eat her own mitchell bubble gum, Restores full health, self-will (earn or lose mvm coins randomly), and tough luck (earn or lose three health points). Reception External links Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Caucasian-Americans Category:Playable characters